Sealed - Gruvia
by 247FairyTail
Summary: He just can't seem to open up to her or anyone for that matter. Gruvia one-shot. Contains spoilers from recent chapters!


**Yo! 247FairyTail here! **

**So with the recent Fairy Tail chapters out I decided to post a one-shot for Gruvia.**

**BTW! This involves recent chapters, so may contain spoilers!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

He just can't seem to open up to her or anyone for that matter. Gruvia.

* * *

It didn't matter if his heart was beating wildly in his chest, or his face was flushed like Erza's hair. It didn't matter if he was slightly trembling, or he couldn't think straight. It didn't matter if he was on the verge of death, or if she was.

He would never admit to it.

At least that's what he told himself.

So now that E.N.D. had been confined for the time being and his demon slaying magic had been put to sleep, things were starting to settle down. The guild members had been brought together one way or another throughout this 'avatar' business, and master Macarov had appointed Laxus as the new guild master since Gildarts wasn't up for the challenge.

It felt good to finally be back in the guild surrounded by his guild mates. But one thing seemed to irk him. And that one thing was...

Juvia...

The guild had been brought back together and most were acting as they did in the past, even if some relationships were more developed then ever. (He coughed awkwardly and glanced at Natsu and Lucy.) But some relationships had taken a turn for the worse. He winced and and turned to see where Juvia sat at the bar, poking her straw in her drink.

It wasn't like he liked her old habits. Oh no! He just wanted her to be herself again, even if that ment he would have to deal with her constant stalking. I mean, everyone went back to the same, so why didn't she? No, the right question is, why can't she?

He has apologized for the whole 'incident', and she seemed to forgive him. So why? Why is she acting so... _Gloomy?_

He watched as she stood from her spot and walked over to a few guild members. After saying a quick goodbye she turned and left the guild from the back door.

Curiosity got the better of him and he snuck out after her. Ducking behind bushes and buildings as they went. He seemed to have followed her forever, because when she finished it was getting dark and he thought to leave her. The only problem was that she spotted him long ago and walked over to where he was hiding.

"How long are you going to follow Juvia?"

'So much for sneaking around...'

He stood up from where he was hiding and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "So you noticed." She didn't respond so he moved from his place to stand where she was at. "I guess this is as good as any time to say this." She stared at him to continue. "Juvia, you know how sorry I am. So why are you still acting so down?"

"Juvia is happy that you are concerned for her, but she doesn't want to resume her old habits. Who's to say Gray-" (No Gray-sama? Something _was definitely_ _wrong_.) "-won't just leave again. Juvia doesn't want to be the reason Gray leaves."

"You never were!"

"So Juvia has decided to leave Gray alone, forever." Gray took a step forward and put his hands on her shoulders. She flinched from his cold touch.

"Juvia, you will _never_ be the reason I leave. I was possessed by demon slaying magic, not annoyed." He said sternly. She pushed away his hands and took a step back; avoiding his gaze.

"Juvia knows that. But Juvia can't help but feel she was part of the reason why Gray left." She looked up at the sky as clouds began to form. Hurt was clear on both their faces and the sky started to cry. "Gray, Juvia thinks you should go back inside. Gray hates getting wet after all."

"Not unless you come too." He quickly stated. She finally caught his gaze and held it there. Tears welded up in the corners of her eyes as she sniffed and blinked rapidly to keep them from spilling. He reached out for her hand, but she pulled away and turned around.

"Then I guess you are gonna get drenched." (No third person! Something is _most definitely wrong_.) She walked off, and he watched as she disappeared behind the sky's tears.

Five minutes have passed by and Gray still stood there, looking in the distance. He was completely drenched as she said he would be. But it seemed, he just didn't care at the moment. Something snapped and he took off after her.

He ran faster than he ever had before. Something in his chest, something in his mind told him, if he didn't go after her, he would _regret it_.

He couldn't explain it. Like a certain overwhelming desire to unquestionably be next to her. Even if she pledged to do the opposite.

He _would_ find her... He _would_ find her and _bring_ her back to herself.

His heart clutched his brain and his thoughts seemed to drive him faster.

But then he saw her. Blue hair brought down, hat thrown aside. She wasn't in her usual dress and instead wore jeans and a t-shirt. She was drenched much like him, but the only difference was that she was crying.

His mind seemed to calm down and he was still out of breath, but at the sight of her, his heart rate sped up and his breath caught.

"J-Juvia?" His said semi-horrified. 'Crap did_ I_ make her cry?'

"Gray!" She screeched and turned to face away from him. "W-Why did you follow me?" She asked and quickly wiped her tears away.

He didn't answer her and walked up to her; throwing his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer. She gasped momentarily then went still.

"Let go of me." No response. "Gray let go of me!" He tightened his grip around her and began to cry softly into her neck.

"I'm sorry! I never ment to hurt you! I never ment to drive you away!" Her eyes widened at his words. "Juvia, please! Don't leave me all alone!"

At that she pulled as hard as she could until she could turn in his embrace. He moved his head back in her neck, keeping her from seeing his tears. She put one hand on his head; gently stroking his hair. And the other at his neck; pulling him towards her.

He was an _emotional_ wreck. They had done this before, right after defeating Tartaros. But it seemed that now, after all they had been through. That _everything_ just seemed to be crashing back down.

His cries seemed to stop, but they didn't move. The rain stopped and the skies opened up to expose them to the sun.

Finally they let go and both took a step back. Gray's face was dry with no signs of tears, but below his eyes were a faint red that proved he had been crying. Juvia's eyes were brimmed with tears as she smiled thoughtfully at Gray. He started to smile in return.

"You comin'?" He asked and held out his hand. Her smiled widened and she took his hand.

"Yeah!" She answered, and he led her back to their home...

Back to _Fairy Tail_.

* * *

The next morning when Gray headed out for the guild he felt worried. Juvia had seemed to be back to normal, but something was different.

She wasn't stalking him.

He was quite grateful to be realistic, but usually he could tell if she was following him.

And this time she wasn't.

He didn't know if he should be jumping for joy, or worry that something happened to her again.

So in a rush he made it to the guild. And in that rush he saw something he didn't want to see. 'Was that-Was that Natsu and Lucy _K-KISSING_?'

"GET A ROOM! AT LEAST A STRIPPER LIKE ME HAS THE DECENCY TO BE EMBARRASED ABOUT IT!" His 'little' out burst startled the pair and they both turned beat red and backed away from another.

Gray smirked in triumph. A few moments later Natsu regained his color and shouted back. "Go pester someone else! Better yet! Stop being jealous and go kiss Juvia!"

"J-Jealous?" Gray stuttered. "_K-Kiss J-Juvia_?" Lucy snorted and Gray glared back at them. "S-Shut up! I don't like her like that!"

"_Right_... And that's why you blushed and stuttered." Lucy prodded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He declared and stormed off in his earlier direction. He could still here the faint words vibrating in his head. 'Stop being jealous and go kiss Juvia!'

Kissing Juvia...

No way!

He doesn't even like her that way!

Maybe he does...

No he doesn't! And even if he did he would never act upon it!

His face felt hot as he neared the guild. 'Not good! Not good! Calm down!' He stood outside the doors until he cooled off then stepped inside.

His eyes immediately fell on the blue-net and he quickly averted them when she did the same.

Thinking of this morning made his face hot again and he was struggling not to show it.

'Kiss _Juvia_.'

"NO!" People regarded him with weird looks and he looked around awkwardly.

"Gray? Something the matter?" Erza asked when Gray walked to where she sat.

"N-Nothing." He responded and hid his face from her.

He spotted Juvia again and took a deep breath while deciding.

He's gonna do it!

He ran his hand threw his hair then stood up again. He walked up to her and took her by the hand. And without saying anything to her or to the people she was talking to he proceeded to drag her out of the guild.

"G-Gray?" She asked awkwardly.

"It's nothing, just wanna talk is all." He explained and she went silent. After dragging her to a back alley he turned around to face her.

Her eyes stayed glued on his hand incasing hers, but he didn't let go. He felt if he let go she would leave him, much like how he left her.

"Can you close your eyes?"

She blinked, once, twice, thrice. "W-What?! W-Why!?"

"J-Just-" His blush started to appear again. "-do it please?"

"F-Fine." She complied and closed her eyes. He took a deep breath before leaning in.

His breath fanned her face and she opened her eyes just to see him close the space between their lips. Her eyes widened and she felt like melting.

She relaxed, threw her arms around him, and joined him by closing her eyes.

He wavered at the loss of her hand in his, but smirked in their kiss when he felt her arms snake around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer, deepening the kiss.

He might not be able to open up to her yet, but he could express his feelings to her. And right now, that was enough.

His only regrets:

One: Leaving her in the first place.

Two: Not beating that pink-haired pyro to getting a girl first.

* * *

**Yup! That's it! Please review and favorite! **

**Once again this is just a one-shot so I won't be continuing this.**

**But please tell me if you liked it/hated it/loved it, so I know if I should/shouldn't do more of these!**

**-247FairyTail**


End file.
